


Shower with a Highland Zombie

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Sledge enjoys vegging out on the floor after a workout. Prodded to get a wash-up, he gets the idea to make the most of his shower.





	Shower with a Highland Zombie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



“Did you really fall asleep on the floor?” Your incredulous question is met with a sudden lack of snoring as he jolts awake. “Seamus Cowden, get off the floor this instant.”

Seamus just stretches. “Just walk over me.” His Scottish brogue is thicker than ever and he even groans like an indignant zombie. 

Fine. But easier said than done when his broad, tall form takes up the entire entryway. You try to do just that, inching past him and edging over his waist when he suddenly sits up and hauls you down onto his barrel chest.

“I’m gonna eat your braiinnssss!” He’s a proper Scottish zombie, you think with a laugh and a wrinkled nose.

“Zombies don’t smell this bad!” you quip back at him as you fend off his chomping teeth.

“I smell, do I?” Seamus growls and changes tactics, hugging you close and rubbing his sweaty, sweaty face all over your relatively clean self.

A shriek escapes you and you wriggle around, giggling and gasping as he starts to blow raspberries against your neck. “Stop! Oh my days, you’re really super smelly! Go and shower!” He ignores you, nipping and biting until you finally smack his head gently repeatedly. Relenting then, he rolls to his feet with you in his arms and yelps on his breath.

Despite your struggles, he pulls you into the shower with him and gleefully fields your punches as he soaks you both. He defends himself saying you would be taking a shower anyway, and wouldn’t this save some water and some time? Cheeky. So cheeky.

Rolling your eyes, you slick back your hair and give a punishing tug to his. He’ll get it later.

Oh, he’s hoping for it. Seamus nods with a pout, leaning down to beg you for a kiss once the both of you are naked. You’re far too irresistible like this, he murmurs to you, grinning when you allow him to place his hands on your hips and back. That grin turns into a wide smile as you push him back until the chill of the shower wall seeps into the wide expanse of his back. There is just something intoxicating about feeling you pressed against him, skin to skin, face to face, and it only ratchets up the heat building in the bathroom.

After a few more toe-curling kisses, you break away and growl, “You’re too tall. Pick me up and put me against the wall instead.” He briefly argues against putting you against the cool wall, but with the tiles warmed by his back, you’re comfortable and at the perfect height to wind your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Coincidentally, this position puts your pussy right at the tip of his cock, and as it begins to slip inside you, Seamus swears lowly.

“Put me inside you. Please,” he whispers, huge hands kneading at the flesh of your ass and hips, his cock prodding at your lips and slipping and sliding due to the slick gushing from your pussy. “Please?”

You laugh and nip at the skin under his ear. “Just the tip, Seamus,” you purr into his neck and relish in his shiver.

“Just the tip,” he mumbles to himself through gritted teeth. He slips inside you at a snail’s pace, the head of his cock stretching you delightfully and feeling like heaven even though it’s just an inch of his rock-hard cock. “Just the tip.” Seamus is whimpering now, hands and hips trembling. Fighting not to push the rest of himself into you.

You throw your head back and moan, taking a hand from around his neck to rub at your clit in time with his tiny little thrusts that make him slip in and out of you. Seamus is getting increasingly desperate, you can tell, his fingertips digging into your thighs and his head dipping to kiss and lick at the tops of your breasts.

With the heat and steam around you, with Seamus’ strong body pinning you against the wall and his loud pants against your shoulder, the stresses of the day melt out of you and you cum gently with a whisper of his name. He gasps and squeezes you tighter, stilling his hips as you clench tightly around the ultra-sensitive head of his cock and he feels your warm slick trailing down his shaft.

“Please let me cum, mistress,” Seamus moans, rocking cockhead in and out of you when you tighten your legs around his waist.

Floating in your bliss, you nod and wave imperiously. “Fine. But make it quick, it’s getting too hot in here.”

He grunts and nods. Make it quick? Too easy. He adjusts his grip and pulls you away from the wall in a show of incredible strength. Holding you in mid-air against his body, he fucks you hard and fast and cums in what seems like a few thrusts. Hmm, he must have been close. His orgasm gives him the shakes, the strength in his legs suddenly failing and he carefully sets you down on your feet.

He’s a little shaky but he powers through it to help you clean yourself and to give himself a quick scrub down. You’re not going to let him forget the reason he pulled you both into the shower, after all. Towelling off is done quickly and efficiently; you refuse to let him distract you from your bed any more than necessary. Seamus, dry but completely nude, flops onto the bed and stretches out, forcing you to sigh and wedge yourself into one corner to gain some leverage to push him away. The downsides of dating such a huge man.

The soldier just grins at your pitiful efforts and finally gives in, to your delight. But you should have known that he would never give up that easily. Rather than retreat to his side of the bed, Seamus rolls back over and drapes his towering form over you, squishing you into the bed.

You know what? You can take this. You’re far too lazy and too tired to push him off now; plus he’s warming you up nicely in the cold air of the bedroom.


End file.
